Team Free Will
by blackromanceangel274
Summary: Castiel likes Dean, Gabriel likes Sam. How will they ever win them over?
1. Chapter 1

**Team Free Will:**

_Gabriel joined Team Free Will after faking his death to Lucifer. Things were a little awkward lately. Gabriel liked Sam but Sam wasn't really talking to him. (He was still angry about the hole faking his death thing.) Castiel liked Dean but Dean was (in Castiel's mind) straight. _

**1: **

They were all just standing around watching. They just killed a demon, but when this particular type of Demon died, the surrounding area caught fire. Luckily Castiel and Gabriel managed to still teleport Dean and Sam out in time to keep them from having any real damage. They were coughing a little but they weren't burnt and the injures (such as split noses and bruise) the angels healed.

"Thanks Cas" Dean smiled turning his eyes from the angel back to the burning warehouse.

Gabriels thank you was a light nod from Sam. All he wanted was for the hunter to say something even it was, go away. He just wanted him to talk again. That was it. Just one little thing. Anything even something as simple as shouting his name in anger.

Castiel just wanted Dean to make a move. He was to afraid to do it himself but if Dean done it for him, everything would be okay. _'Please Dean' _Castiel thought to himself _'Please just do something. Look at me, grab my hand fall into me by mistake. Do something.' _

But Dean did nothing but stare at the flames like Sam. And the angels threw each other a rather sad, wishful look.

"I want Sam to say something to me. How do I do it?" Gabriel whispered only so little that only his brother could hear him.

"I don't know. Can you make Dean make a move on me?" Castiel whispered back. Both the hunters were oblivious to the angels privet contestation about to how to get the hunters interested in them.

Eventually even the angels stopped sending messages. The hunters were now glancing at each other. As if there was something to say but no one wanted to say it.

"Maybe we should head back" Dean suggested.

"Yeah, someone will call the fire fighters soon" Sam agreed.

"Good idea" Gabriel sucked up to Sam because he wanted him to start talking. Castiel took a more suttle approach and said nothing.

Before they got into the car the angels whispered to each other,

"1 - 2 - 3".

Castiel took hold of Dean's hand as he held to door open for the angel.

"Cas?" Dean asked confused. Castiel sudden;y got shy and embarrassed, causing him to move his hand away and climb into the car.

Gabriel reached for Sam's hand but then changed his mind and slapped his ass instead.

"GABRIEL!" Sam shouted turning before opening the door to the shotgun seat. Gabriel snatched his back up and got into the car. Both angels agreed that what they just did was a terrible idea. But in there heads, it worked. It just needed a little work on planning and mission accomplished, the Winchesters would be theirs for good.

**2:**

"What are we gonna do about the Sasquatch and his brother?" Gabriel asked sucking on his lolly-pop.

"I am not sure. Maybe we could try and talk to them about our feelings?" Castiel asked.

"No. That won't do anything" Gabriel lent forward. "How about we... Uh - drop hints?" Castiel tilted head was a sigh of confusion. "You know show them we care but don't tell them. Honestly I feel like I'm talking to a child."

"I get it now" Castiel said head snapping up.

"Where will they be now?"

"Dean? Drinking. Sam? Back at the motel" Castiel thought.

Sure enough Castiel was right. Dean was drinking alone, by the bar. Sam was back at the motel having a shower. The two never really discussed a plan and because of this neither of them knew what to say or what to do. Dean was talking to a women at the bar who was also alone.

"What are you celebrating?" the women asked moving closer to where Dean was sitting.

"Nothing" Dean smiled, "unless you wanna give me something to celebrate?" The women chuckled.

"I'll do my best" she turned to the bar tender, "two more please. This rounds on me."

"I'll get the next one" Dean looked the girl up and down. _'Not bad' _he thought to himself. She had hazel brown eyes and curly red hair a petite figure.

"I'm sure you will" she bit her bottom lip seductively.

Suddenly Castiel appeared out of no where. Clinging to Dean right arm.

"Cas?" Dean sighed turning to the angel.

"Hi, Dean" Castiel said smiling.

"Enjoy the drinks" the women said throwing Castiel a dirty look before walking away.

"No, no, no" Dean called after he. "Dammit Cas" Dean slammed his hand on the table, "you cost me a good night."

"Dean I'm sorry" Castiel pouted.

"Whatever" Dean turned his back on Castiel.

Sam was enjoy a nice warm shower. Humming to himself in his head. Suddenly a flap of angel wings, arms snaking around his waist.

"Hi there Sammy" Gabriel said into Sam's back.

"GABRIEL" Sam shouted.

"At least we're talking again" Gabriel smiled.

"I almost forgot how angry I was for you faking your death over the anger of you appearing in my shower, while I'm naked, using it" Sam stepped out and took the towel around his waist.

"Sorry" Gabriel said following Sam into the living room.

"Whatever" Sam said shoving Gabriel out the bathroom so he could get dressed.

"Sammy, I said I'm sorry" Gabriel flopped onto the couch.

"Don't call me Sammy!" Sam shouted as Dean and Castiel walked in the room.

"Brotherly talk?" Gabriel suggested looking at Castiel.

"Yeah" Castiel nodded like that they spread their wings and flew away.

"You alright Sam?" Dean called.

"Yeah."

"You'll never believe what Cas did"

"Can you guess what Gabriel did?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Team Free Will:**

**3:**

So Dean finally forgave Castiel for ruining his goodnight after all he wasn't going to see the girl again so it's not like it really mattered. Sam was a little weary of Gabriel after the shower incident but he was talking to him again. Gabriel didn't know Sam was in the shower, he just though he was doing some boring research or something. But it was movie night. Something they made a point of doing once a week now to help them wined down after hunting. Castiel and Dean on the sofa and Sam and Gabriel on the floor. Castiel was confused about something and turned to Dean hoping he would clear up the question,

"Dean" Castiel whispered.

"What is it now Cas?" Dean asked looking at the angel with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Why isn't the pizza man slapping that man's rear? Has he been good?"

"This Pizza man is a different pizza man. He doesn't do what the other pizza man does" Dean explained.

"Oh" Castiel turned his attention back on the television.

Dean rolled his eyes, _'angels.' _

Castiel glanced over at Gabriel who was eating all the popcorn and not even giving Sam a chance to have any at all. _'archangels' _he said to himself. Castiel looked at Dean longingly. _'How do I show what I feel? How does an angel express the feelings it's not meant to have? Why can't you just feel the same? Why don't you make this easier for me?' _Castiel sighed.

"What's up with you?" Dean asked taking a swig of his beer.

"Nothing. I just - I don't know" Castiel ran a hand through his hair and lent his head on the back of the couch.

"Ok" Dean nodded, "if theres anything I can do..."

"Thank you" Castiel smiled at him. Shuffling a little closer.

"My popcorn!" Gabriel screamed. Sam was hanging the popcorn of his side, with his arm stretching out as far as it could go.

"If you shared I wouldn't have to steal it" Sam confessed.

"Give it back, moose" Gabriel pouted. Sammy had stolen one of his favorite treats. "I made that popcorn!" Which was true, Gabriel did click his fingers and make popcorn for everyone.

"Promise you'll let me have some?" Sam said.

"Fine"

"Ok" Sam handed him the popcorn bucket.

It was about 1 in the morning when the Winchesters crashed out. The angels couldn't go anywhere, the hunters were holding onto them in there blissful sleep. The angels didn't speak, in fear of waking their humans, they just watched. While tangled up in there arms. Castiel was laying on Deans chest, Dean had one arm around his neck and the other dangling of the edge of the couch. Gabriel's head was in Sam's lap, Sam's hand tangled in Gabriels hair. When the hunters woke up, the angels pretended to be sleeping. The hunters didn't know what to do. It was a surprise to wake and find the angels laying on them but they also looked cute.

**4:**

"Hey Cas. Gabriel said he was taking Sam out to some restaurant later and I was just wondering if you would like to go out and somewhere too?" Dean asked wondering up to the blue eyed angel at the table in the motel kitchen.

"Ok" Castiel nodded, "are we going now?"

"If you want to go now?"

"Ok"

"Great, let me get the keys" Dean smiled picking up the keys to the impala and allowing Castiel out the door first.

"What ever shall we do now Sammy?" Gabriel asked, since he hadn't told Sam about the date yet.  
"I think you should let me finish my research" Sam said not looking up from his laptop.

"I will. In a few hours" Gabriel clicked his fingers, "you need to chill. You are just so...Stressed. Maybe you should have a shower."

"Now that I'm in some kind of restaurant, I can't have a shower" Sam said crossly, looking at the angel opposite him at the table.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I want to finish my work"

"What food do you want for dinner?"

"If I eat will I be able to work?"

"Yes."

"I'll have a chicken salad" Sam requested crossing his arms.

"Coming up" Gabriel clicked his fingers again. Pancakes for him and a chicken salad for Sam.

"Pancakes? I thought it was dinner?"

"Pancakes are an awesome dinner" Gabriel said shoveling a forkful into his mouth.

"What are you having Cas?" Dean asked.

"I don't need to eat Dean, you know that" Castiel replied looking at the fork and knife.

"Well, if this is going to be a normal da - outing then you have to eat something. I don't be the only one eating and looking like a pig" Dean said. "I'll get you a cheese burger."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not" Dean lied.

"Your rushed tone, your sweaty palms and body heat suggests you are"

"Well, 'm not. I just - It's hot in here" Dean hurried his sentence out.

"I guess the air is rather humid in this area" Castiel agreed looking around.

"Can I take your order?" the waitress said walking over,

"Yes, we want food please" Castiel said,

"That's why she's here Cas. Excuse him, his not all there in the upstairs department, two cheese burgers please" Dean corrected Castiel's mistake.

"Coming right up, drinks?"

"Two beers."

"I'll be right back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Team Free Will:**

**5:**

Dean had said it was time that they did some shopping. He suggested that the angels stayed at the motel to make sure no one or nothing tried getting in but they said, since they've never been shopping they wanted to go and they wasn't trusted enough yo go shopping alone so they all ended up going. Castiel even managed to convince Dean to let him take the shot gun seat. So Sam was sitting in the back with Gabriel. The silence was awkward and it was making the angel's feel uncomfortable, so Gabriel spoke,

"so, shopping" he said, "I can just click my fingers and create things that aren't even real and you wanna go shopping to pay for things?"

"Yeah, I don't trust you enough to eat anything you make" Dean said stopping at the red light.

"Now much money do we have Dean?" Castiel asked looking at him.

"I have a credit card, which means there is no limit" Dean explained.

"That's cool" Castiel looked out the window and silence feel again.

"So what we buying?" Gabriel asked leaning forward.

"We need salt, some food. Beer and so on" Sam answered.

The angels hadn't come up with another great plan yet. The thought it was a better idea if they just let the other stuff they've done subside before they made anymore moves on the hunters.

"Here we are" Dean said pulling into the parking lot.

"Cool, come on Cas, let's go" Gabriel said,

"No guys wait" Dean was too late Castiel and Gabriel had flown away, he guessed the were in the store somewhere, because of how excited they were to come shopping it didn't make sense for them to leave the shop before even entering it.

"I guess they'll be meeting us inside" Sam said getting out the car.

"Lets hope so, I don't know where else they could be" Dean said following his brother inside. They walked around for a while just looking for the angels but after coming up with nothing they just did the shopping and went on with it, maybe they were back at the motel.

Sam was looking at the cereal, Dean was in the next isle looking at the salt packs. Suddenly Sam heard some shout,  
"Hey there Sammy" he looked up and a shopping cart sped past him, if only got a glimpse of it but he was sure he saw Castiel and Gabriel in there. It back up the isle a few seconds later,

"this is so much fun" Castiel shouted arms in the air. One of the angels was using magic to make it go since no one was pushing the cart.  
"What the hell are you guys doing?" Sam asked sticking his leg out just in time to stop the cart without making it fall to the floor.

"Riding in this form of transport" Gabriel said, "its fun, wanna join us?"

"No. I have shopping to do. What we came here to not, not ride around in shopping carts" Sam turned his back on them and carried on looking at the stuff on the shelves.

"Spoil sport" Gabriel shouted, everyone was staring at them. These fully grown "men" acting like little children.

"Maybe Dean will ride with us" Castiel mentioned his eye bright and wide,

"then let's go ask him" Gabriel said making the cart go again.

All Dean heard was,

"Weeeeee" as the cart raced past him. Interested and confused he turned away from the salt bags to see what was going on as did everyone else on the isle. Castiel and Gabriel were riding down the isle's in a shopping cart,

_'Oh my god they're so embarrassing.' _He thought to himself.

"Dean" Castiel said the cart pulling to a hault next to him, "you have to try this come on get in."

"Theres no room" Dean noticed.

"I can make room" Gabriel raised his eyebrows.

"I went in one when I was younger, enough times to not do it now. Come on get out I have to put some salt bags in there" Dean ordered.

"But, it's so much fun" Castiel pouted.

"Ah - Cas, I'm sorry, i didn't reliese you were a baby. Maybe you should sit in the baby sit, I'll even buy you a car seat while we're here if you want one?"

"You don't have to a jerk to him, he was just having fun" Gabriel said screwing his face up at Dean.

"Can you at least make room for these?" Dean asked holding up salt bags. Gabriel when he was sure no one was looking anymore extended the cart to fit in three huge bags of salt and now nothing else would fit in there.

**6: **

2 days later and Dean still found it cute - wait - cute. No funny, he corrected himself, that Castiel was having fun riding around in a shopping cart. Maybe he shouldn't have so mean about it, after all it was his first time shopping. Dean looked over at the angel who was watching the television with Gabriel while him and Sam were researching. Gabriel was clearly not getting what ever Castiel was saying and it made both Dean and Sam laugh. Wait, what were they doing? They have people to save, they can't wait time watching angels. No.

"I don't get it" Gabriel confessed to his younger brother.

"It's simple. Watch the next one" Castiel said.

"What are you watching?" Sam asked looking up again.

"I have no idea" Gabriel giggled.

"It's about a coyote and a roadrunner. I believe you humans call it an animation" Castiel explained, "the coyote is man and the roadrunner is god. See watch, man chasing after god, doing all he can but never catching him?"

"Oh now I get it. Man gave up on god years ago. Well, most did at least" Gabriel shrugged.

A few hours past.

"Hey, Cas" Dean called making the nerdy angel turn on the couch, "wanna do some investigating with me, tonight? It's just a stake out in the impala, nothing fancy?"

"Ok, sure" Castiel nodded, "where?"

"It's just a few streets down but if you don't wanna come that fine" Dean turned the page to the book he was looking at.

Gabriel nudged his brother, "go for it" he whispered in his ear, "might be your only chance to make your move."

"What would I do?" Castiel asked looking back at the Winchesters to make sure they weren't listening.

The two humans didn't even know the angels were speaking.

"Kiss him" Gabriel suggested.

"What? No that's a bit sudden. We haven't even talked about feelings."

"What did we say about talking?"

"It doesn't work"

"Exactly. Just wait for the right moment"

"How will I know when the moment is right?" Castiel searched his brothers eyes for the answer,

"You'll just know."

Not the answer Castiel was hoping for but he knew he would get a better one so he replied, "you have to kiss Sam then! So far, what I've don you've done. So it's not fair to stop that now."

"Deal" Gabriel shock Castiel's hand.

So it was a deal. Castiel looked at Gabriel before he left,

_'I will do it. I promised' _Gabriel sent to his brother,

_'I know you will. If you don't, you are in trouble!' _Castiel messaged back.

"Ready?" Dean asked patting him on the back.

"Yeah" Castiel followed Dean out the door,

"Be responsible now. Look out for each other, use protection and all that jazz."

"Does Cas like Dean?" Sam asked as he closed the door.

Gabriel didn't answer,

"I'll take the silence as a yes. Well, I think Dean likes him too"

"What makes you say that?" Gabriel asked sitting next to him.

"I can see it in his face" Sam turned to Gabriel, "you see, when you like someone, although you might know it, your face just lights up and the way you look at them and others is different. Your voice changes. Your heart races. I feel sorry for angels because they miss out on all the good emotions."

"We miss the negative ones too" Gabriel brightened up.

"Yeah, but the good feelings make the bad feelings worth while"

"They do?"

"Oh, yeah. If you had emotions, you'd know that by now."

"I think you humans are starting to have effect on me"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, Gabriel was so close now, it was like they were breathing each others breaths.

"I think I'm devolping emotions" Gabriel explained.  
"How do they make you feel?" Sam asked swolling.

"Like doing this" fearlessly Gabriel lent in that extra center meter and placed him lips on the hunters.

"So, Dean" Castiel whispered looking out of the car window. "What exactly are we doing?"

"We are watching... Her" Dean pointed at the women across the street.

"Why?"

"We think she's the witch" Dean said, "I though it was a good idea to watch her to be sure."

"Don't you normally take Sam on these kinds of outings?"

"I thought I'd take you this time. If your in team free will then your gonna act like part of the team. Start hunting, start investigating. I'll get Id's printed off for you and Gabriel, the things that me and Sam do, you and Gabriel will have to do, if of corse you want to stay."

"Of corse I do Dean, I enjoy your company" Castiel smiled.

"You do?"  
"Yes, you are very, mph-" Castiel was cut of by Deans mouth being crushed into his own.

"What was that for?" Castiel asked as Dean pulled away with pink cheeks. "I'm saying I didn't like it because I did, it was great, even better than I imagined and I would defently do it again, in a heart beat but, I didn't think you liked guys."

"It's confusing because, you are the only guy I've ever been attracted to and I know I'm meant to be confused and creeped out or something like that, but, I - I'm not. For once in my life. I - I'm sure of something. I know how I feel and I know what I want. The only thing I'm scared of now, is rushing into it and losing sight of the real thing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Team Free Will:**

**7:**

So it was official. Dean and Castiel were together. Sam and Gabriel were together. Sam and Dean hadn't confessed yet but, Castiel told Gabriel as soon as he could by which time Gabriel also wanted to tell him. Sam and Dean not telling each other made Gabriel and Castiel laugh, because the first they did after what happened was tell each other. And Castiel gave Gabriel a huge thank you for helping him. Because Sam and Dean didn't know about the others new sexuality, neither of them could express how they felt in front of the other allowing Gabriel and Castiel time to have fun.

One this one particular day, Gabriel was sucking on a ice lolly. At first normally. Then he noticed Sam look up at him from his laptop. Just for a second. Then he smirked. This gave him an idea. He started sucking on it in a more...Pornographic way. Eye's closed, mouth working up and down the iced treat. Tongue moving in circles around the tip of it. Dean looked up at Sam and then followed his eye line to Gabriel and almost puked in disgust.

"Want some Sammy?" Gabriel grinned holding the lolly in Sam's direction. Sam hesitated.

"No thank you" he coughed looking back at his work. Castiel just chuckled along with his brother.

"What are you finding funny?" Dean asked looking up at Cas,

"Inside joke" Castiel said smiling at Gabriel. Dean and Sam through the nerdy angel a funny look. Castiel blew Dean kiss, making him blush and raising questions for Sam that then deiced not to ask because he was afraid of the answer.

Then the next day. Sam was in a corner at the library. Alone. He thought Gabriel was still at the motel. He said, that him and Gabriel should spend just as much time together as they do apart so they don't get surpisouse. He had his nose buried deep in a book about a certain type of demon when suddenly. 7

"mph" he said as Gabriel magically appeared on top of him, kissing him much to his surprise. When Sam finally realized what was going on he relaxed. Sam and Gabriel were there for a long time. When they did deiced it was time to go back to the motel room. Well,

"Hey, Dean. I'm back" Sam smiled opening the door. Smile suddenly fading to what he saw. Castiel tie all crocked. His coat almost falling off his arms. Bite marks on his neck. Hair all ruffled.

"Oh, hi Sam" Dean said looking over at Cas who was holding a book upside down and appeared to be reading it.

"Sorry, are we intruding on something?" Gabriel asked poking his head round the corner to see what was going on.

"No. Cas, just got here. Right Cas?" Dean said elbowing him.

"Oh yeah. Sure" Castiel said looking up. Sam and Gabriel looked at each other. Noticing Dean's red face and the bite mark on his neck.

"Way to go Cas" Gabriel said impressed, making Castiel blush.

"Cas. You're reading upside down" Sam pointed.

"Dammit Cas" Dean whispered to him.

"Well. We'll leave you two kids to it. Remember, use protection and so on" Gabriel pulled his moose out the motel doorway.

**8:**

After that the Winchester had a chat about them and the angels and came out. Dean told Sam that he wanted the motel to just him and Castiel tonight. There was something him and Cas needed to talk about privately. Sam knew that if Dean was going to have sex with Cas he would just say but he respected his brothers privacy.

"Don't you wanna what the secret is?" Gabriel asked Sam "A secret so secret he has to hide it from his own brother?"

"Yeah but"

"No buts." Gabriel said. He took Sam's hand and turn on his invisible mode. It worked on Sam too which didn't think it would and when it did, bonus because now Sam could find out too.

Dean thinking Sam and Gabriel were gone was ready to talk to Castiel.

"Cas, under no circumstantiates are you to tell Sam or Gabriel what is about to happen" Dean said a hand facing Castiel.

"Okay" Castiel looked at him confused for a few seconds.

"Just do what I do" Dean ordered. Castiel nodded.

Dean took a deep breath. He hadn't done anything like this since his last prom at high-school years ago. He started slow dancing with Cas. Gabriel and Sam laughed for a few seconds. Suddenly Gabriel offered his hand to Sam,

"relax, moose. Dean can't see us." Sam took the hand with the reassurance.

"Yeah, but... Can't Cas see us?" Sam asked him.

"Yes I can see you Sam" Castiel said.

"Shit" Gabriel sighed. "Sam! If you'd had shut up this would have worked."

"Sorry" Sam apolaigzed.

"Sam's not here" Dean said looking at Castiel with weird eyes.

"Yes he is. His with Gabriel in invisible mode so you don't feel uncomfortable" Castiel explained.

"SAM! Show yourself, you bitch" Dean shouted letting go of Castiel.

"Hello Dean" Gabriel said snapping him and Sam into visabilty.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said seeing Gabriel.

"It's ok, Dean. I don't mind" Castiel admitted taking his boyfriends hand.

"It's not that Cas. It's the fact that Sam promised he'd let me have the motel alone with you to night and he just broke a promise."

"I didn't promise. Technically. I just said yes. I never said I promise" Sam mentioned.

"So your staying, the rest of the night?" Dean asked.

"Yes" Gabriel nodded.

"Promise?"

"I promise" Sam smiled.

"Ok. Your choice" Dean said. Suddenly he jumped Cas, kissing roughly.

"That's a promise i'm good breaking" Gabriel said snapping out of the motel room with Sam.

"They gone?" Dean asked.

"Gone" Castiel nodded.

"Good" Dean smiled and returned his lips to one of their favorite places.


	5. Chapter 5

Team Free Will:

9:

"We are we going?" Castiel asked Dean, sitting beside him in the impala.

"Just trust me" Dean said rubbing the other mans leg.

"No" Gabriel piped up from the back seat, in which he had his head resting Sam's shoulder.

"Gabe" Sam said softly.

"What?" Gabriel shrugged.

"We're here" Dean said with a smile.  
"It's a beach" Castiel noticed.

"We never go to the beach" Gabriel turned to face Sam with a questioning look.

"We've been working you guys real hard these past few days, we thought while we're in California might as well enjoy the sun" Sam replied, leading Gabriel out of the impala.

"It's beautiful" Castiel said getting out the car and helping Dean carry the picnic things on to the sand.

"Not as beautiful as you" Dean said kissing his angels check and looking for a good spot to stop.

"How about over here?" Sam asked.

It was shady, close to the water but not to close. It was perfect.

"Looks good" Dean said walked over with Castiel.  
"Fancy a dip Sammy?" Gabriel winked at him,

"Sure, you guys coming?" Sam asked following Gabriel to the blue water.

"Later" Dean assured him snuggling up to Cas on the blanket they'd layed on the sand.

"This is nice Dean" Castiel smiled, his hand crawling up and down Dean's chest.

"Yeah, it is" Dean agreed, his fingers playing with Castiel's think black locks as they watched the clouds.

"It's nice to take a break every now and then, isn't it?" Castiel asked pulling back to look into Dean's eyes, "you know with all the horror we see everyday?"

"What are you getting at?" Dean asked confused.

"Nothing. I know that you're scared by people you couldn't save. You're damaged by the bad things you see everyday that I think it's a good idea for use to get away from it all more often. Be sure to set a day where we just get away. Just the four of us or just us as a couple but you defently need a break every know and then" Castiel smiled lovingly.

"How did I ever manage without you?" Dean asked putting his hand over the one Castiel was resting on his chest.

"You didn't you got yourself dragged to hell, meaning I had to save your sorry ass" Castiel smiled. Dean lent down and kissed Castiel's perfect pink lips.

"Gabriel stop splashing me!" Sam shouted.

"Never" Gabriel said playfully throwing some more water in Sam direction.

"That does it" Sam dived under the water and picked Gabriel up from underneath and threw him in deeper.

"No far!" Gabriel shouted swimming back over to his moose, pouting.

"Aw, I'm sorry" Sam apolaigzed, "what can I do to make you feel better?"

"Just shut up and kiss me" Gabriel ordered, Sam willing obeyed.

10:

_"How do you think they'll take it?"_ Gabriel thought to Castiel.

_"Not sure, you never know until you try"_ Castiel thought back.

_"On 3. 1 - 2 - 3!"_ Gabriel thought to his baby brother.

The next thing Dean and Sam knew, their angels had hold of them and they were in the air.

"What the-" Dean started freaking out.

"Dean, if you keep squirming I'll drop you" Castiel said, keeping hold of Dean but lowering himself so Dean could see his face.

"Wow" Sam said looking down, "the world is beautiful."

"Said no hunter ever" Dean added.

"Well it is from this angle, even you can't deny that, Dean" Sam retaliated.

"Fine. Maybe from this angle it can almost be called beautiful" Dean said bitterly.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, Gabriel.

"No where. Just flying" Gabriel shrugged.

"Can we stop for pie?" Dean asked.

"No" everyone said at the same time.

"Why not?" Dean looked sad and Castiel knew he was only putting that face on to get pie but even Deans _'fake sad'_ face made Castiel's heart drop.

"Gabriel" Castiel moaned, "get Dean a pie. Please."

"Just this once!" Gabriel said sternly, "I'm not a bakery!"

"Thanks dude" Dean said, shoving the piece of appel pie into his mouth.

Castiel giggled and kissed Dean lips in an attempt to clear te crumbs from his mouth.

"When are we getting down?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, 'm not good with flying" Dean mentioned.

"When should we get down Cas?" Gabriel asked.

"Uh - I don't know. When would you like to get down?" Castiel asked.

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked you for the answer" Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Sammy?"

"Doesn't bother me, Dean?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Soon" Dean barked.

"Dean-o, you always ruin the fun" Gabriel sighed. "Well get down in a few minutes, ok Cas?"

"Ok" Castiel nodded.

"Why did you guys deiced to take us flying, I thought flying time was brother time?" Sam asked, wrapping his arms around Gabriel.

"Normally, but you surprised us by taking us to the beach, so we wanted to surprise you by taking into the sky" Castiel smiled.

"Thank you" Dean said, kissing Castiel's forehead.

"No problem" Castiel blushed.

"I love you so much" Dean said.

"I love you too."

Gabriel made fake puking sounds.

"Hey, Gabe" Sam whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too."


End file.
